Tortured Souls
by cirquegirl81
Summary: Japan would die for Italy. Maybe that's just what he'll have to do in order to keep Italy alive for a little longer. full summary inside, human names used. Rated T for violence, cussing, and kidnapping. Other couples included.
1. Kidnapped

Tortured Souls

AN1: Kiku has been in love with Feliciano for a long time, but Feliciano doesn't know he does. However Kiku will do everything in his power to protect him. Now what happens when the two are kidnapped and held for ransome? Secrets will come out from these two tortured souls. This is an Axis Powers Hetalia _yaoi_ (boyxboy) fan fiction. If you don't like the pairing or yaoi at all, then don't read this, this isn't meant for _you_ it's meant for others.

AN2: I don't want to waste any more time so let's begin with the story!

The night was dark (all you see are opening credits as you hear in the background some really crappy 80's music… Suddenly a giant logo appeared revealing the title made by a very crappy 2 week photoshop student!)

Lol just kidding, just a quick disclaimer that I don't own anything and just to let you know now, the characters may be OOC but I'll try my best to keep that Hetalia spirit. KK here's the real story!

-o-

~Kiku's POV~

I walk around the dark space around me. I can't see, hear, feel anything; nor can I see any_one_. Just a chilling silence in a black abyss.

"S-Sumimasen?"(AN: "Sumimasen" is how you say "excuse me" in Japanese) I call out in my native Japanese tounge but I get no reply. 'I don't like this, where am I?' I think to myself.

Suddenly the setting around me changed in an instant and I was now in a cell. There was nothing in the cell but this time, a tiny fraction of light entered from one of the walls. Only on one wall were there bars that allowed the light to enter. A cold breeze made its way into the cell making a shiver go up my spine.

'What is this place?' I thought

Suddenly I got a feeling deep within me that I remember from my days as a warrior; someone was in the room with me. I turned every which way yet I couldn't see anyone with the light the other room was giving me. I heard faint whispering around me and I reached for my katana which, to my surprise, wasn't there!

'No! Where is it? I have it with me at all times, why don't I have it with me now?' I thought.

The whispering grew louder until finally a lone voice made its way out of the shadows.

"Kiku…" the voice whispered.

'That voice, it sounds familiar, yet…' I thought trying to pinpoint the voice.

"Kiku…Kiku…" it whispered.

Suddenly the voice hit me like a blow to the head. "Feliciano san!" I gasped. As soon as I said his name he appeared in front of me smiling the same smile as always. "You scared me Feliciano san! Where are we?" I asked but Feliciano just looked at me the way he normally does except this time there is a glimmer in his eyes.

"Kiku…" Feliciano whispered again stepping closer to him.

I started to blush as he became so close that I could feel his breath hot on my neck. "W-what are you doing Felinciano san?" I stuttered.

Feliciano wrapped his arms around me and held me close. "Kiku…I love you."

My voice got caught in my throat. "R-really?" I asked finally hearing those words I wanted to hear from him for so long.

"Yes." Feliciano whispered leaning in close to me.

Right as I was about to close my eyes and lean into my desires, a movement caught my attention behind him. A masked man holding a gun aimed his gun straight at Feliciano. Before I could say anything the man took the shot and Feliciano fell from my arms and onto the ground cold.

-o-

"NO!" I screamed then bolted upright. I look around and realize where I really am: I'm in my room waking up at 3:34 in the morning waking up from another nightmare. "Chikusho!(AN: Chikusho is a way of saying "damn it" more towards yourself and not to anyone in particular) That's the third nightmare I've had about Feliciano dieing this night!' I thought to myself placing my hand to my forehead.

I have no idea why this has been happening. It's true I loved Feliciano but my mind has been cursing me with these terrible dreams about my love being killed or even worse, tortured then killed. It's weird because they all have the same setting: a black, dark cell with masked men holding us hostages.

"There is no way I can go back to sleep after that. I need to see him" I muttered getting out of bed.

I slipped my usual white uniform and went to the batheroom the examine his hair. After 3 nightmares, it must have made me toss and turn because my hair was one black mass of bed head. After a minute or two of wrestling with my hair to make it cooperate, I started heading out of my house. I stopped, looking at my katana. I carry it with me where ever I go.

"I'm just going to Feliciano san's place, I won't need it today." I muttered to no one in particular and headed out the door.

As I started walking down my usual route to Feliciano's, I started to remember for some reason, the event that took place in front of me about two months ago.

_~Flashback_

_ I walk the streets looking for Feliciano like normal when suddenly I heard him cry, "Germany! Germany! England told me you hate me! Is that true?" _

_ I hide secretly behind the corner where no one seems to notice my presence. Seconds pass into moment; moments that felt like forever. 'What is Ludwig waiting for? Can't he see Feliciano crying? Say something!' I thought. Ludwig still said nothing. 'That's it, if he isn't going to say it, then I will!' I declared but before I could move Ludwig finally spoke up._

_ "No, they were all lies, in fact,_ _ich liebe dich. "Ludwig said turning his head and not even looking at him truthfully._

_"Thank goodness!" Feliciano said smiling once more._

_ A sharp pain went straight through my chest as tears welled up in my eyes. "He's just saying that Italy…he doesn't mean it…I can tell he doesn't…" I whispered tears threatening to spill over._

_ It was too late as they walked away, Arthur looking guilty for what he did and Francis patting him on the back. Feliciano looked happy as Ludwig put on a mask of happiness but I could tell he felt guilty for giving him false hope. _

_ "Kiku, you fool…why didn't you go tell him when you had the chance...?" I asked myself quietly. Then the tears fell deeply and heavily from my face as I ran the rest of the way home._

End flashback

It wasn't until 1 month later did I learn Feliciano never did return those feelings. I cried tears of joy the day Feliciano approached metelling me that information.

"_I thought you loved Ludwig, he told you he loved you in German.__" I uttered to Feliciano a bit too darkly then he intended. Feliciano had visited him that day and just told himhe loved someone else._

_ "I never _loved_ Germany, and I will never love him except as a close friend." Feliciano explained._

_ "Then…who _do_ you love Feliciano san?" I asked._

_ Suddenly Feliciano sat closer to me for some reason. "Someone I've been close to for years now. I don't know if this person sees me however but I love this person as much as I love pasta!" then he entwined his fingers with mine._

_ I was beyond shocked and all I could do was blush a deep shade of red._

Since that day, my feelings for the cheery Italian has grown immensely. Now I feel certain that Ludwig won't be able to hurt Feliciano. It's good because Ludwig is actually on a long mission he was forced to take. He is not to be disturbed in any way and before he left, he left me with parting words I will stick to forever.

_"I am leaving Feliciano in your care Kiku. You know as well as I do how much trouble he can get into when he is alone. Don't abandon him for one second, I have a bad feeling he will get into trouble if left alone." Ludwig said._

_ "I promise I won't abandon him, hurt him, or leave him alone." I promised, not to Ludwig but to myself mostly._

Since that day, Feliciano has been staying with me until Ludwig comes back. It was just this one night I needed to go back home for a small matter but I never thought I would have nightmares such as torture!

I finally make it to Feliciano's at about 4:30 still in the morning. 'I'm pretty early, but he shouldn't mind.' I think. Right before I knock, something inside catches my attention. I hear Feliciano struggling inside only to be interrupted with a plea for help. That however was cut off by a loud smash.

"Feliciano san!" I gasped and I kicked open the door battle ready.

His house was a mess; when he left yesterday it was spotless. Now books and furniture were scattered amongst the flooran some fhis best vases were broken shards on the ground. I headed into the kitchen where he saw Feliciano, but he was passed out in the hands of 2 masked men.

I was overcome with rage and I ran up to them, my hands clenched into fists. "LET _GO _OF HIM!" I yelled and punched both men in the face. Right was I grabbed Feliciano and was about to escape, a sudden sting hit me in the back of my head and darkness seized my vision.

-o-

"Kiku…Kiku…Kiku please wake up!" I heard a voice whisper that gradually got louder.

I opened my eyes into little slits and the first thing is saw was Feliciano looking over me with the most scared and worried expression he had ever seen. If I didn't have a massive headache, I would have leaped up and embraced him tightly just to make him feel better.

"F-Feliciano?" I asked tiredly.

His face lit up and he gave his loving smile that he gives whenever he sees pasta. "Thank goodness you're awake Kiku! You have been asleep for 6 hours; you really scared me." Felinciano said stroaking my hair back.

I was just about to relax into his soft hands until he realized just where he was: in Felinciano's lap!

I jumped up quickly and looked at him shocked. "What the hell am I doing in your lap?" I asked accusingly. Suddenly I felt light headed and I found myself falling backwards.

I never hit the ground because Feliciano got up and caught me just in time. "You shouldn't stand up so fast, you have a wound in your head. That's why you were in my lap, so that I could try to keep the bleeding under control." He explained.

Felinciano sat back on the ground and pulled me back into his lap. He took the sleeve of his jacket and started gently storaking my head wound. My head started to sting but for some reason when Feliciano started to gently rub my back, I felt relaxed. As Felinciano continued to clean my head wound, I started to look around my surroundings. It was a medium sized black cell with no furniture, no food, nothing was at all in sight. In front of us was a wall with bars and it barely let in light that came from the hallway light.

'This is just like my dream!' I thought. "Where…are we?" I asked slowly.

Suddenly, spontanious laughter came from down the hallway, gradually getting louder as the man approached the bars. "The little brat of a nation wants to know where he is? That's hilarious! Always the great and powerful Japan; beaten by us. Priceless!" the man said in a british accent. Finally the man came into view: he had blond hair and brown eyes, and a suit that looked very exspensive for my standards.

The look on his face was very creepy causing me to scoot protectively closer to Feliciano. "Who are you? Where are we and what do you want?" I asked deepening my voice to try and sound threatening.

The man laughed. "Yes like I'd _really_ tell you the answer to your first two questions! However I will answer the third. You're little friend here," he said motioning to Felinciano. "we have learned, is worth quite a bit of money to the other nations. Some would say you can't put a price on him. We did. We were first going to kidnap him and ransome him for a hefty $20,000,000 and we were going smoothly until _you_ came into the picture. You hit my two commrades up pretty good. Broke Erics's nose and punched out four of Brad's side teeth asshole!"

Silently I laughed, happy to know I did at least _some _damage to my kidnappers!

"So now we raised the ransome." The man said and my happiness fell. "For your Italian friend here $20,000,000 and for you, $40,000,000!"

I felt y heart litterally stop for a few seconds. 'So…much…money…_I_ would ask some other nation to pay for it that's too much!' I thought in agony.

"And to top it all off, every day your little nations, which you call "your friends", don't pay we take our anger out on you two." The man said.

I felt Feliciano start to tremble. "W-what are you going to do to us?" Feliciano asked his voice sqeaking a bit in the beginning.

"Have you ever been tortured so much that you wish death were upon you every second of every minute yet the pain continues?" the man asked smiling evilly. Feliciano started to tremble more and shook his head quickly. "Well, this should be a new experince for you shouldn't it?" the man said then took off laughing down the hallway as he does.

'I will_ not_ allow him to harm my Feliciano.' I thought promising myself.

I turned over to face Feliciano and like a sword through my heart, he was crying and trembling to no end. I quickly pull him into a tight embrace and whispered words of comfort into his ear. Finally after a while, his trembling was ceased to a small skake. I backed up a bit, still holding him and wipped away the reamining tears.

"I'll protect you Feliciano san, I promise you won't be killed here." I whispered.

"Thank you Kiku." Feliciano whispered then fell asleep in my arms.

I looked down at the sleeping Italian and smiled. Suddely my eyes started to feel very heavy and I let sleep overcome me.


	2. Emergency Meeting

Tortured Souls

AN1: This chapter is dedicated to ~Eva N desu here on for being my first commenter. You rock!

AN2: OK unlike my other stories that take place in 3rd character perspective, this story I am trying to keep in 1st character. There will most likely be chapters where I will switch the perspective but if that becomes the case I will let you know if I am changing it. However I will try to avoid doing that, being in 3rd character is sort of an instant reaction for me to do. I own nothing!

-o-

~Alfred's POV

"People! People! Please quiet down so this emergency meeting can start!" I yelled at the bustling nations around me. The other nations however, still kept angrilly talking amongst their neighbors and commrades.

Suddenly Arthur stood up and yelled with his booming voice, "Shut up you bunch of gits so Alfred can adress you all!"

The other nations became quiet and sat in their seats. I looked to my lover and smiled in appretiation. "Thanks Arthur. Now I'm pretty sure you have all heard the news of Kiku's and Feliciano's kidnapping from Yao and Lovino. We need to discuss a plan of action immediately." I said addressingly.

"What do we know so far?" Elizabeta asked. I knew as much as any other person here that she was as concerned as Lovino for Feliciano. I had heard that when she heard the news of Feliciano's kidnapping, she cried for hours on end into Roderich's chest. Roderich, I hear, comforted his girlfriend during that time and didn't allow _anyone_ to be near her.

"Well so far all we have is the two ransome notes that we have gotten. Yao, tell them what you told me yesterday after you found the note." I said turning my attention to the wise man.

"I was on my way to Kiku's yesterday, I visit him monthly, and when I got to his place I saw that it was trashed beyond all belief aru! This is not like Kiku just leave his house dirty or worse to throw a tantrum. I entered the kitchen where even _that_ was trashed aru. I found a note on the table and after I read it I immediately called Alfred. This is the note." Yao said pulling out a piece of paper. "This is what it reads:

_We have kidnapped your younger brother Kiku along with his little friend Feliciano. Do not treat this as a joke, we are very serios aboutthis so if you ever want to see your brother alive again you will listen to our demands. We are charging $20,000,000 for the return of Feliciano. However your little hero of a brother came in at the wrong time. We are charging $40,000,000 for Kiku's return. The deadline is in two weeks. Bring the money to the Winchester Factory up in Northern France. If you try to contact the police, or try anything stupid like that will result in Kiku's and Feliciano's death. Every day you don't bring the money, we will be forced to take drastic action on the two. Every day you delay, the measures will get worse. Remember, their lives are on the line._

_ Do NOT underestimate us. We are very dangerous and we WILL kill if we have to._

And that's all there is aru." Yao finished tears starting to form in his eyes. Ivan looked at him lovingly and sympathetically.

"That's _exactly_ what I got except the names are switched around a bit!" Lovino yelled only to be hushed by Antonio with a pat on his back.

I then saw Francis raise his hand to speak. "Something about that isn't right. I know my country like I know the back of my hand and there is _no_ Winchester Factory of any sort in northern France." Francis said creating a murmur amongst the other nations.

"I noticed that too Francis." Arthur agreed. "Could it be that they are just setting us up to fail so they can get the money and just kill Feliciano and Kiku?"

"That's what it sounds like." Toris said sadly.

"There is also another factor that got me thinking. Though there is no Winchester Factory in Northern France, there was a Winchester Factory in northern _England._"

"Wait, what do you mean 'was' a factory?" asked Yao.

"Well it was a factory that opened up 5 years ago. It was more of a storage factry that kept their supplies in large cold black cells in case of robbers. They stored illegal items from some foreign countries and went under 2 years ago. Many people lost their jobs during that." Arthur explained.

"So maybe the kidnappers are old workers who are desperate to regain their money?" Ivan asked.

"That sounds like it."Arthur noted.

"Great we have an idea on the situation!" I announced standing up. "So now all we have to do is come up with a rescue plan." After some thought an idea hit me and I snapped my fingers. "Ah I got one! One the day of the deadline we give the kidnappers fake money. By the time they realize it's fake, we'll be long gone with Feliciano and Kiku!" I announced smiling.

"NO!" Lovino and Yao yelled at once.

"That's too long to wait! Remember what the note said, every day we don't reply they could easily hurt Kiku and Feliciano. I will not allow that to happen, I WILL NOT ARU!" Yao yelled tears streaming down his face.

Ivan got up and hushed his love embracing him tightly. "Calm down, Alfred is just being his eager self, he's not thinking clearly." Ivan whispered making sure no one heard.

"He has a point." Toris said.

"OK, OK, how about this then. Arthur you said you might know the factory they're being helled at?" I asked turning my head to the englishman.

"Most likely yes." Arthur replied.

"If we can get a plane over to the U.K. do you think you'll be able to lead us over there for an attack and rescue?" I asked.

"Yes without a doubt." Arthur said smiling getting the idea of what was going to come next.

"Then it's decided!" I announced standing tall. "Pack your things everyone, tonight we head for the U.K.! Hang in there Kiku and Feliciano we are coming to your rescue, and _I'll _be the hero!"

The other nations cheered while Yao and Lovino came to talk to me in my chosings in leadership.


	3. Hell has its upsides, maybe

Tortured Souls

AN1: Thank you gus so much for te comments! He ar _gretly _appreciated since I don't hae anne els read my chapters before I post them. I was gone the whole weekend because of an Asian Celebration for the whole weekend and I have been sleeping over at my friends place. However I _did_ get inspired there for fluff. (*cough* cosplay Japan was giving cosplay Italy a piggyback ride through the hallways. *cough*)

AN2: I proudly take criticism because since I _don't_ have anyone to read my stuff, it's best to see what I need to watch out for. So if you see a mistake please oh PLEASE let me know.

AN3: I own nothing except myself. Deep right?

AN4: Here's a joke that a (asian kid so no comments on racism please!) kid told me: "Two asians walk into a bar, two weeks later they _own_ it!

-o-

Kiku's POV:

I woke up sometime during the night. I looked around me and freaked out a bit where I didn't recognize where I was but then all the memories came flowing back to me.

'Feliciano and I were kidnapped.' I thought then rubbed my eyes trying to wake up. As I started to remember last nights events I realized that something was missing. Feliciano fell asleep in my arms but now he is nowhere to be seen!

"Felicano?" I call quietly into the darkness. No reply. "Feliciano?" I call louder. Still no reply. 'Is this a dream? Where is he? I want to be able to feel his warmth near me.' I thought having lonliness creep up on me.

Suddenly the cell door opened and a few guards were at the door frame, two of which holding a limp body. They threw the limp carcuss in and I instantly recognized him as Feliciano!

"Feliciano san!" I cried crawling over to him. Feliciano didn't wake up and the look on his face symbolized all sorts of pain and sorrow.

"Your friend here squeeled like a pig. He was close to cracking when we decided we still wanted to have fun. We'll leave him alive, for now at least!" a guard laughed and I skoweled.

Before I could say anything the guards walked away laughing. I craddled Feliciano in my arms tightly and started to inspect his wounds. He had cuts all over his face, his legs were also cut pretty badly, and there was a deep gash flowing from his right arm. "Feliciano what did they do to you?" I whispered but then shook myself. "This is not the time to be thinking on that now."

I took off my white jacket (AN: he has his white tanktop underneath people, no fangirl squeeing for you! I get that enough in Anime Club!) and wrapped it tightly around his right arm. Intantly I saw crimson seep through my jacket so I kept a firm pressure on him. I saw Feliciano twitch in his sleep at contact so I gently started rubbing his back and he soon calmed down. Subconciously Feliciano wrapped his left arm around my waist and rested his head on my lap shaking as he moved and just curling up to me.

I started to blush deeply and freak out a bit but when Feliciano started to silently cry and shake once more, I realized just how much pain he truly was in. I whisper words of comfort into his ear and after a few minutes, he calmed down again and his sleep continued. As I look at him in this painful state, Feliciano still managed to look cute. I used my hand to gently stroke his hair. Suddenly a small smile appeared on Feliciano's face creating a warm feeling within my heart.

"Sleep now. I'll ask you later what happened." I whispered smoothly.

-o-

Felicano's POV:

Flashback

_ I woke up to shuffling outside the cell. Before I knew what was going onthey came in to take me someplace. I tried desperately to yell out to Kiku but before I could utter a sound, they placed a gag in my mouth preventing me to speak or even hardly breathe. They placed a blindfold on me and took me someplace small and cramped._

_ As soon as they removed the blindfold tears started streaming down my face. 'Please don't hurt me! I don't wanna die here!' I thought but no use. 5 men surrounded me as I thought my last thought before they took their time beating me. 'Kiku…please…help me!' I finally close my eyes and brace myself as I see one man take out a jagged knife. _

_-o-_

_ After countless hours of beating, I had had enough. I was about ready to curl up and die quickly on the ground until a voice made it's way through the darkness of my sight._

_ "He's had enough. If we go any more he might snap. We wouldn't want that to happen…yet." A man laughed as I instantly recognized him as the man who Kiku and I saw talk to us at our cell. _

_ Just thinking of Kiku made me cringe in fear. What would he think of me when he sees me in such a pathetic, sorrowful state? When we first met he said that he was a big fan of my art and literature; a great country known for my strength in fine things such as that. Now the powerful Japan will see nothing more than a broken Italy. 'A great country…I wonder if he'd even take pity on me…' I thought sorrowfully._

_ Suddenly I was hoisted off my feet and dragged off. They finally took the gag out of my mouth but it didn't matter now. I had screamed so much into it that that my throat hurt to even breathe. They ignored my small whimpers of protests as they dragged me away; the pain was from the gash in my arm they gave me with the jagged knife. I was thrown into the cell and still I didn't open my eyes. I was too tired to open them. I faintly heard voices around me but I couln't recognize anyone instantly. _

_ The cell door closed and it felt like no one was around me and I was left to have darkness kill me slowly. Suddenly a voice made it's way into my ear that sent a chill down my spine._

_ "Feliciano, what did they do to you?" the voice whispered then he remembered who it was: Kiku's voice!_

_ I started to shake as I thought of what happened. It was too painful to put into words so all I could do was cry and shake. I started to then calm down as he whispered words of comfort gently into my ear and wrapped something around my wounded shoulder. I flinched on contact and pain scorched through me but when he whispered such caring words I calmed down. It was as soothing as a lullaby to me. Suddenly I felt his gentle hand brush my hair back. 'Who knew he had such a light but gentle touch.' I thought. I managed to croak out a smile which, after all the pain I went through, was very surprising._

_ I curled myself up to Kiku and rested my head on his lap. I wouldn't want to be with anyone else but Kiku right now. I felt Kiku's breath hot on my neck as I heard him whisper once more, "Sleep now, I'll ask you later what happened." As I found myself seeping into unconciousness safely in Kiku's lap._

End Flashback

I woke up after I don't know how long I slept. I piercing pain instantly went to my shoulder as I tried to turn over. I let out a whimper in pain when suddenlt I felt gentle arms wrap around me tightly causing me to sidetrack away from the pain.

"Feliciano san! Thank goodness you finally woke up!" Kiku said almost sounding as if he'd been crying. I tried to hug him back but only met with pain. I whimpered again and Kiku quickly released his grip on me. "I'm sorry Feliciano san. You must be hurting everywhere. I've tried to keep your wounds under control but it's a bit challenging where we are because I don't have the right herbs to heal you."

I tried to put on my casual face trying to fight through the pain. "Vee~ It's alright Kiku! Really I just wish I had some pasta now." I said trying to sound strong and confident like he should see me but the pain in both my shoulder and my heart hurt to no end. "I'm fine really." I tried but the tears managed to escape my eyes and spill over my cheeks.

"Feliciano san?" Kiku whispered only mere inches away from my face.

"I'm…fine…" I whispered cut off from my tears.

Suddenly he wrapped his arms around me again. Not as tight as before, though he made it clear that it was filled with his concern . I cried deeply into his shoulder, enjoying the warmth and comfort he offered me. A warm feeling errupted in my chest but still I continued to cry.

"It's OK Feliciano san." Kiku whispered.

"No it's not. I tried to be strong! I tried to be strong for you! But now I'm a mess crying like this and all over something I should be used to now! I'm a country, I should be stronger than this! You probably hate me for breaking down like this after just two days. You're stronger than I am, you shouldn't have someone like me dragging you down in this fight Kiku." I said truthfully. Everything I said was true and I said it plain and simple.

Suddenly Kiku entwined his fingers with mine causing me to look up at him. He kissed my forhead and looked at me with truth in his eyes. "I could _never_ hate you. If you think that for one second that I would hate you then I might as well not be myself because I can't even bring myself to utter such lies." He whispered with such truth it sent a shiver down my spine.

"R-Really?" I asked through muffled sobs.

"Really Feliciano san." He said smiling lightly.

"Kiku…arigatou!" I said in Japanese if only to show Kiku that I well admired the older nation. I wrapped my left arm around his waist and cried into his shoulder. I felt exhaustion crawl over me once more and I fell asleep crying with a smile on my face. The last thing I thought of however was, 'Even in the worst of times, Kiku has been and always will be there for me. What is this feeling I'm getting? Kiku…'

Kiku's POV:

I looked to be calm and almost expressionless like I normally look but inside my heart was beating fast, my mind was spinning and the feeling of love came coarsing through me. He had never seen Feliciano break down in such a way before. I wanted to hug him, kiss him, and tell him everything would be OK. It hurt when he said I hated him however. It hurt more than all the wars he fought and all the battles he saw with his own siblings. Just the thought of hating such a kind and gentle person just brought me to tears.

In the end I settled with kissing his forehead. That was the closest I ever came to kissing his soft lips. It doesn't matter if that _was ever_ going to be the closest. At least I knew how he felt. I promised to stay up all night but after a few hours on doing nothing but watching Feliciano sleep I got tired and decided to sleep for an hour.

Big mistake.

_AN: Dun dun DUN! Cliffhanger! I UPDATE VERY QUICKLY THOUGH SO DON'T STRANGLE ME IF I DON'T UPDATE LIKE TOMORROW OR SOMETHING! _


	4. Gas Chamber

Tortured Souls

AN1: SNOW RULES AMERICA! Maru kaite chikyuu, maru kaite chikyuu, maru kaite chikyuu, boku America! Now I need hot chocolate…*none in sight* awww! –depressed-

AN2: This chapter _is_ graphic and may not be suitable to all viewers. You have been warned.

AN3: I own nothing!

-o-

Kiku's POV:

I woke up after my hour long nap but as I did so I looked down to realize Feliciano was taken again!

"No…Damn it!" I yelled feeling tears rush to my eyes. 'You're such a fool Kiku! How could you let them take Feliciano again? You saw what they did to him. They'll surely break him!' I thought curling up into a ball burying myself in my knees. 'If anything worse happens to him, I could truly die…'

-o-

Feliciano's POV"

I was once agai taken by those terrible men and they took me to a tiny space.

"We got a little runt! Let's show him just how cruel we can be to little runts." A man said snickering and then the beatings started once more. I felt the gash in my shoulder open up and spill out more blood. I screamed in pure agony and after hours of beatings I fell unconscious.

When I opened my eyes, I was expecting to see the small walls and men around me, but no. I was in a medium sized room with no one in sight. Vents were lined across the ceiling and walls and I knew nothing good would come of this.

'What's going on…?' I thought, fear taking over me.

Suddenly the room started filling with gas coming from the vents and a piercing sound started pounding in my ears. "AHHHHGH!" I screamed but no one came to my rescue. I crouch down covering my ears but it does no good. As I struggle to breathe my lungs became surrounded by the gas. "KIKU SAVE ME!" I screamed as loud as my lungs would let me but no good. Even if he could hear me he couldn't do anything inside the cell.

I tried to claw at my throat but then stopped myself in time. 'I will _not _die here!' I thought desperately. I stopped clawing but the pain was getting so unbearable.

Finally after I fall to the ground, gas and tears clogging my vision, I hear before I fall unconscious, "Turn off the gas! We still need him alive!" a man yelled.

Kiku's POV:

It was many, _many_ hours after I learned that Feliciano was taken again. 'This silence is so unbearable! I need to know _now_ where he is.' I thought.

As if someone could quite clearly hear my thoughts the cell door opened once more and they threw Feliciano in only to be caught by me just in time. He looked worse than last wounds were re-opened, and plenty of new ones were made. I saw something red on his fingertips and then realized his throat had vertical scratch indents on them.

"What the hell did you do to him?" I yelled at the guards getting up and clutching the bars.

To this the men snickered and one of them answered, "After his beating we decided he needed a little…fresh air…" he said laughing.

"What do you mean fresh air?" I asked my teeth bared and eyebrows creasing.

"I mean we took him to a gas chamber you fucking idiot!" the man said smiling evilly.

He started laughing only to be silenced in shock when I reached out through the bars of the cell, grabbed the man's shirt anddragged him so close to me that he hit his head on the bars. I glared knives at him and for once _he_ looked at _me_ with fear. No one had ever seen me get fully angry before and now, this man was getting my full wrath.

In a slow menacing voice I uttered through grittted teeth, "If you dare lay another finger on him again, I will make you _wish_ you could die." And I let go but still I glared at them.

All the men were speechless and they just walked away, no one smiling at my unability to really harm them, or laughing at the torture they gave Feliciano. They just walked away quitly. I then turned around and went to go check on Feliciano. I checked his heart rate which was very slow, so I checked his breathng; my heart stopped when I instantly realized he wasn't breathing at all!

I quickly went into CPR and when it came time to breathe into him I hesitated for just a second. 'Just kiss him damn it!' my mind screamed at me and I abliged. I placed my lips firmly on Feliciano and blew air in. (AN: I know _nothing_ on CPR, give me some slack if I get stuff wrong here!) Sadly he still didn't start breathing. After about 1 minute, Feliciano started coughing and gasping for air. I brushed the hair from his eyes and looked at him concerningly. 'Please let him be able to speak…please!...' I thought tears stinging the edges of my eyelids.

"Ki…ku…?" Feliciano whispered almost in a moan. That's all I needed to hear.

"Feliciano!" I cried, the tears that threatened to spill over did so and I hugged him tightly, not allowing him to leave my arms ever again. I buried my head in his soft hair allowing my tears to caress his soft skin. I felt his attempt to wrap his arms around me but only having it end in whimpers of pain. "Ssh, you'll be safe now you're in my arms Feliciano." I whispered.

I felt tempted to back up and kiss him now but I know he would freak out and it would cause too much uneeded stress. So I stuck with just holding him for a long time.

"Kiku…?" Feliciano whispered.

"Yes?" I asked looking directly into his eyes.

"Are you…going to abandon me?" he asked tears forming in those beautiful Italian eyes I loved so much.

"I will never do such a thing." I whispered grasping his hand. 'Just say it now! Say what's _truly_ on your heart!' my thoughts coarsed.

"Thank you Kiku…I only ask that because….I…" he started but sleep overcame him once more and he fell asleep once more in my arms.

"Feliciano san?" I whisper but no use as he was taken to another realm. 'Hopefully he is happier there than in this hell.' I think to myself.

This time I made sure I wasn't going to fall asleep, no matter how tired I get. "Yup…just…stay…awake. What's so difficult…about that?" I asked myself in the middle of the night my eyelids dropping.

Suddenly a stir from Feliciano caused me to stir back awake. I looked down thinking that he was waking up but he was still in a deep slumber. He was having dream; no, a started mumbling nonsense then started to toss and turn.

"Feliciano san?" I whisper but he still sitrred.

"Stop it…I don't want to die…not here…" he whispered.

'What is he dreaming?' I thought.

"My shoulder…it hurts…" he said slurring some words. "Don't… no…take the knife out!..."

I felt myself getting angrier and angrier as he described more and more of his torture.

"My ribs are smashed…" he uttered. "No…I don't want to go in there! I don't like this place…too many vents…no…the gas!...I'm drowning…Kiku…"

I gasped. 'Was he caling for me in the gas chamber?' I thought.

"Kiku…help me! Save me from this hell! I…don't want to leave you…" he said as if gasping for air.

"Feliciano san, I'm right here." I whispered in his ear hoping that he could hear me in his dream.

"Where…I don't see you?" he asked his shaking settling down a little but not a lot.

I bent down, brushed his hair away, and gently kissed his temple. "I'm right here. I promised you I wouldn't abandon you and I meant every word. Now calm your mind, and do not panic. I am right here waiting for you when you wake up." I whispered and he seemed to calm down and go into a blank sleep. When I was sure he was in such a sleep that he couldn't hear I whispered, "I love you Feliciano san, sleep well."

_AN1: Yes it was an intense chapter. I can't believe I wrote it all in one day! Next chapter deals with stress and love amongst the other nations. Pairings I will be using:_

_RussiaXChina (IvanXYao)_

_SpainXRomano (AntonioXLovino)_

_I will be mentioning other character pairings like:_

_USXUK_

_AustriaXHungary_

_AN2: Just to let you know now, NO ONE EVER dies in my stories. Just thought I'd tell yu now in case you thought I wouldn't put in " Warning: character death" in the end of my chapter. So again, no one dies._


	5. Remembrance

Tortured Souls

AN1: Well my last chapter _was_ filled with fluff it did have some graphicness to it. But it's like I always say: The great fluff scenes comes from the worst situations. Don't kill me though! *cowers behind pole.*

Japan: *glares*

Me: What?

Japan: *glares intently*

Me: WHAT?

Japan: How could you do that to Feliciano san?

Me: Did you save him?

Japan: Yes…

Me: Did you get to kiss him?

Japan: *blushes* Yes…

Me: WHY ARE YOU COMPLAINING?

Japan: …Fine, well…what happens next?

Me: NO SPOILERS FOR YOU!

Japan: What if you told me but not anyone else.

Me: OK, but only if you say the discalimer.

Japan: OK, cirquegirl81 doesn't own Hetalia or the characters. Now what happens to us next?

Me: *whispers in his ear what happens next*

Japan: WHAT THE H-?

-o-

Yao's POV:

Alfred, Arthur, Francis, Elizabeta, Roderich, Antonio, Lovino, Ivan, and I had boardered the plane over towards England about 8 hours ago. It took a day to get the supplies and everything ready for the rescue. Not only did we have to fill up gas in Arthur's private plane, but everyone had to pack for the unexpected. Ivan also managed to bring with him bags of hand guns and shotguns from his home.

I remember what had happened after I called Alfred about the kidnappings.

_Flashback:_

_ Tears started streaming down my face while holding the note in my hands. I knew Alfred would be the one to call an emergancy meeting fairly quickly so I called him first. I started running across the land leaving Kiku's place where left it. After a day's long of running I finally arrive at the door of my lover Ivan Braginsky. _

_ We had been together for about a year now and I wouldn't want to be with anyone else when I'm with him. Always holding me in his arms, always there for me when times are tough, and even on my birthday, he dressed up like a panda and followed me around all night. At the end he revealed himself for who he was and made that day the best birthday ever._

_ Now I stand in the cold snow, no winter protection on me, banging on his front door._

_ "Ivan! It's me Yao, please open the door!" I yelled, the cold starting to get to me. _

_ Within seconds the door opened and I collapsed into his arms. "Yao! What are you doing out there? It's far below freezing out there!" Ivan said quickly pulling me inside. _

_ Once inside he placed about 6 blankets around me and this time instead of getting me vodka, he got me some green tea. I explained to him about his finding of the ransome note and showed it to him. I wasn't sure how he would react to Kiku's and Feliciano's kidnapping since he didn't really like Kiku after the Russo-Japanese war. However when I was done explainging everything, tears streaming down my face, he got up and embraced me tightly. _

_ "We'll find him. I'm willing to put the past dispute between your brother and I behind us for a while if only to see your happy again. Besides, no one dares kidnap another nation without me taking action!" he said smiling._

_ "Ivan…thank you!" I cried embracing him tightly crying into his shoulder. I spent the night over at his place which brought us to America for the emergency meeting the next morning._

End Flashback:

Now I was half asleep on Ivan's shoulder while he gently held me in his arms. As my mind played out some of the worst scenarios my heart felt like was ready to burst. Then a scene played in my head of Kiku getting beaten and broken beyond repair that he eventually curled up and died alone.

I let out a little gasp as tears streamed from my eyes. Suddenly a gloved hand brushed my face and wiped them away.

"Yao Yao shouldn't cry." Ivan said looking at my eyes. "It hurts to see Yao Yao cry."

"Ivan, what if one of them dies?" I asked.

Suddenly Lovino appeared right in front of them, eyes red from crying. "You bastard! Don't you _dare_ say that one of them might even be dead! They're not! They are most certainly _not_! He yelled startling me.

Antonio thankfully appeared behind him attempting to calm him down as best as he could. "I'm sorry, he's been upset quite a bit for the past few days." He said then guided Lovino away. Lovino started crying into Antonio's chest and Antonio held him with love.

Lovino's POV:

I clutched onto Antonio's soft silk shirt tightly crying heavily into it. "They're going to kill him." I whispered through tears.

"Don't say things like that Lovino!" Antonio said looking at him.

"It's _so_ obvious that those men were after Feliciano in the first place because they wanted to kill him. They kidnapped Kiku as well because he tried to stop them from taking him. They are going to kill him no matter what Kiku tries to do! They're probably beating him already!" I cried expecting a smack but having Antonio actually caress my face.

"It wasn't your fault Lovino." Antonio whispered gently kissing my lips. I melted into the kiss and wrapped my arms around him. He broke the kiss and wiped the rest of my tears away. I remembered the event that took place 2 nights ago.

_Flashback:_

_ I walked the familiar streets that led up to Feliciano's. I visit him every week or so to check up and hang out and talk about things in our lands. Today I was just visiting him because why not?_

_ I normally have to brab a key he keeps under his "Bienvenidos" mat at his front door but today was different. The door was already open!_

_ "Feliciano!" I called out but no answer. As I walk further in I see everything was a mess and everything was tossed and turned everywhere. I ran upstairs to his bedroom and there he saw there was a struggle that happened this morning._

_ I went back into the kitchen downstairs but that was trashed as well. I noticed however a note waiting on the table which seemed very out of place. I pick it up and read it and as I get to theend anger filled my body along with fear. I immediately run, going as fast as he would if I was being chased by Arthur and his army all the way to Antonio's tears streaming down quickly. I break down the door and crash into Antonio on his couch._

_ "Lovino! What are you-?" Antonio started but was interrupted when I laid my lips firmly on his for about 5 seconds. _

_ "Please…listen to what I have to say…it's about Feliciano." I said my breath cut off from running._

End Flashback:

"If I was there earlier he wouldn't be kidnapped." I said crying.

"If you were there earlier, you would have also been kidnapped. I wouldn't be able to live with that Lovino." Antonio said giving a truly genuine smile.

Suddenly Arthur's voice errupted through the whole plane. "We will be landing soon! Everyone buckle up once more!"

Arthur's POV:

After I made the announcement I went back to Alfred who was looking out the window not as curious as he normally is but with a solem look on his face. I cupped his face and gently turned his face to look at me.

"They'll be OK Alfred. Believe me on this." I whispered.

"How can you be so sure Arthur?" he asked.

I leaned in and caressed his lips with mine then backed away smiling. "Because I know Kiku. He told me months ago how much he loves Feliciano. There wasn't a doubt in his mind when he said he would do anything to keep him safe. Even if Feliciano _is_ hurt, you can be sure that Kiku won't leave without bashing some heads in." I explained.

Alfred smiled and nodded as they buckled up and got ready for the plane landing on a personal air strip.


	6. What we do for love

Tortured Souls

AN1: Yes that last chapter _was _pretty short but it was to add much needed fluff between the other nations. We couldn't just leave them out now could we?

AN2: Warning: this chapter contains epic yaoiness that may be too powerful and fluffy for viewers. Viewer discretion is advised. Lol ^o^

AN3: Japan made it clear that I own nothing.

-o-

Kiku's POV:

I don't know how I did it but I managed to stay awake throughout the entire night. I was beyond tired but I won't complain. Feliciano was in worse pain. I stopped his bleeding but it needed proper healing which meant I need to prevent his beatings for a while. For the rest of the night he didn't have any more nightmares and I made sure that he was calm.

'Those bastards are going to pay greatly for this.' I thought. I looked down at him sleeping once more and ecided however that satying up all night to just watch him sleep was all worth it.

Finally Feliciano started to wake up slowly wincing at every muscle he attempted to move. Finally he settled wth just opening his eyes. "Morning Kiku, vee~." Feliciano said trying to smile when he looked at me.

A gentle smile managed to make its way onto my face. 'He's _so_ cute when he smiles like that!' "Ohaiyo Feliciano san." I said stroking his hair back. "How'd you sleep last night?"

He trembled. "I had a nightmare. I remembered my torture. It was terrible! I couldn't breathe and I felt alone. I called, and called out to you but I couldn't see or hear your voice." He said tears forming. I wipped them away for him. "Then, out of no where, your voice came. It was soothing, like a finely tuned piano. You told me you would always be there for me."

I smiled, 'Good my plan worked, he heard me.'

"That's when I saw you at last." He then said.

I got confused and looked at him strangely. "You saw me?" I asked. 'What on earth did he dream?'

"Yes, you came up to me and held me in your arms. Your presence made all the gas in the room stop. He held me gently but protectively. Then you kissed me and told me that you loved me." He said smiling.

My breath caught in my throat. 'But I was so _sure_ that he was asleep!' I thought panicing.

"For that I would like to say, thank you." He whispered. I looked at him blushing as he explained. "Ever since Ludwig left, I've been feeling empty and alone. He is my best friend and he just left without a word. I know he didn't mean any harm but ever since he left it felt like a hole was created in my heart. When you told me you loved me in my dream, for that time, I felt happy again."

"Feliciano san…" I whispered. 'Just _tell_ him. There won't be a better time!' my mind screamed at me. I started to lean in close to his lips but every inch I moved I hesiatated. Feliciano closed his eyes and I closed mine too. 'Just 2 more inches…'

Suddenly laughter errupted from the hallway and Feliciano and I could see 3 guards waiting. "Isn't that just fucking sweet." One snickered.

"What the hell do you want?" I demanded holding tightly in my arms Feliciano.

"What do you _think_? That little _brat_ you have there! It's ust a blast to finally watch him scream and cry. He cries for you you know? Like a little crybaby. Today we're going to raise the level about 4 levels from yesterday…" another man replied laughing.

Feliciano started crying and I held him tighter. "Don't let them take me Kiku…please!" he whispered.

I looked at him and kissed his forehead. "I promise." I whispered making sure the men couldn't hear me. "No." I finally said aloud.

The men looked curiously at me. "No? What do ya mean 'no'?"

I looked calmly at them. "I deny your request to take Feliciano." I simply said but I was entwining my fingers with Feliciano's as we spoke.

"It wasn't a request you little shit," a man said opening the cell door wide and storming in. "IT WAS A DEMAND!" The man marched up to Feliciano and I and started to grab Feliciano!

"No! Don't let them take me please!" Feliciano screamed.

I attacked the man who had a hold on him and kicked him in the chest. He fell backwards as the other two men came rushing in. I pulled Feliciano away from them and used my body as a shield. "If you want to lay another finger on _my_ Feliciano again, it would have to be _after _you kill me first!" I yelled glaring.

"So the little brat wants to play hero now does he? I say we grant his request!" the leader said. The other men came and put a hold on me and I made no attempt to struggle.

"NO KIKU! YOU'LL BE KILLED! PLEASE DON'T!" Feliciano cried. I turned around to look at him sorrowfully.

"If that's true, if I _am_ to die, then I want to say this. I love you Feliciano san." I said then whipped around and kissed him.

I closed my eyes and embraced myself in his warmth. As fast as I started the kiss I ended it while still holding his face. I caressed his cheek with my fingers and smiled. Suddenly I was grabbed from behind and was yanked out of the cell. The last thing I saw of Feliciano was a very sad and confused expression. I felt my heart fall. Suddenly before I was whipped around the corner I saw him smile while blushing with tears falling down rapidly.

-o-

They took me to a very small and cramped room. 5 men surrounded me as I glared at each one of them remembering their faces. They all had on the same gray military suits. One had blond shaggy hair with green eyes while another had shorter blond hair and blue eyes. The other 3 men had short brown hair while 2 had brown eyes, the 3rd had green.

"So the brat here wants to be a hero now does he? Heroism will get you killed out there you know?" the man with blond hair and blue eyes said.

"Don't talk to me as if I know nothing that goes on out there. I have been through hell worse than this. Your pathetic excuse for a kidnapping will soon end. If I know the others as well as I think I know them, they are most likely on their way to kick all your asses to the next century!" I yelled menacingly.

That's when my beatings began.

Feliciano's POV:

After they took Kiku away to whatever hell hole there was for him, I started to think deeply.

'He…kissed me…' I thought smiling.

It's not like I didn't want it. I had wanted it for a long time actually. I had love him for about 2 months now. I treasured every moment we had together. Now here we were, kidnapped together and every day we fear for our lives. Or I do mostly. Kiku had always been the stronger one. He would always be there for me when I called and when I cried, he would be there waiting for me in open arms.

'I wasn't able to tell him the rest of my dream.' I thought.

_Dream:_

_ In the gas chamber I felt myself drowning once more. "Kiku…please…help me… I don't want to leave you!" I cried. Suddenly I heard his voice._

_ "Feliciano san…" he whispered._

_ "Kiku? Where are you? I can't see you!" I cried. _

_ He then appeared in front of me smiling gently. The gas in the room stopped and I could breathe again. I fell forward from dizzyness only to be caught in his strong arms. He smiled at me and I smiled back. _

_ " I'm right here.I promised you I wouldn't abandon you and I meant every word. Now calm your mind, and do not panic. I am right here waiting for you when you wake up." He whispered stroking my hair behind my ear._

_ I reached up and touched his face and smiled. 'He's so soft.' I thought._

_ "I love you Feliciano san, sleep well." Kiku whispered._

_He then leaned down and kissed me deeply. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. I parted my mouth and my tounge asked for entrance which he more than welcomed. He slipped his into mine and I let out a soft moan. There wasn't any part of my mouth that he left untouched. After five minutes we finally broke for oxygen and he caressed my cheek. I then fell asleep in his arms and I gladly cuddled up to his warmth._

End dream:

Now he told me he loved me and even kissed me in real life. I was confused at first as I felt it was another dream but sure enough he meant it. I wanted so much to kiss him back but I was too shocked. Now he sacrificed himself to save me from another beating or worse. Tears started to form in my eyes and trickled hown my cheeks.

"They'll surely kill him!" I cried into my hands. "They should have taken me instead. If he dies, I can't bear to go on any longer…"

After about 8 hours of nonstop silence throughout the cell footsteps could be heard from the hallway. I crouched in fear when the shadowy figures appeared. Suddenly the door opened and in they tossed a limp body. It was Kiku! I was tempted to crawl over to him but I stayed in the shadows to eavesdrop on the men's conversation.

"He was no fun. That little brat fought back! He fucking punched Eric in the jaw and kicked Jason's rib cage. He isn't able to stand up staright!" one man said to the others.

"Not to mention he bit Brad's wrist so deep he started bleeding!" another man said. "Damn good thing we beat all the fucking fight out of him. If Eric hadn't tried to fuck that guy up, _I _probably would've been lying in bed bleeding!"

'What does he mean "fuck that guy up?"' I thought.

"He really did that to you guys? _That_ little brat? No way." Another man said.

"Shut up asshole! I never knew he was that powerful! He said something about only wanting Feliciano san or something when Eric tried to screw him. Then he punched him!" the first man said.

I gasped silently. 'Are they saying Kiku was almost…raped?' I thought tears forming.

Finally those men left talking as they walked down the hallway. I crawled over to Kiku and turned him over onto his back. He was beaten, bloody, bruises and scars covered his body and he was as pale as ever. His biggest wund came from his stomach which had a huge incision across it.

"Kiku please don't die!" I whispered pleadingly. I took his jacket and I placed it on his stomach and lifted him onto my lap, holding his head in my arms. "Wake up….please!…" no response. "Don't leave me…you promised me you wouldn't." I whisper gently shaking him, tears falling from my cheeks onto his pale face.

I leaned down, closed my eyes, and gently placed my lips on his. I parted my mouth and gently blew air into his lungs. After a few minutes, he started coughing and opened his eyes slightly. I gave him one last kiss and then backed up to look at him.

"Kiku?" I whisper gently stroking his cheek.

"Fe…li…ciano…sa…n…?" Kiku managed to say. "Did…they….hurt you…when I… was gone?"

"No Kiku, but I heard what they did to you. I am so sorry." I whispered tears falling from my face.

"S-Sore wa…dai…jo…buda." He whispered attempting to wipe my tears away.

All he could do was just gently touch my lower cheek. I grasped his hand and held it to my face. "I should have been there, I should have helped you Kiku." I whispered.

Suddenly tears started to form in his eyes. "No…you shouldn't have to witness such a thing…" he said the tears threatening to fall from the memory.

"But Kiku…I love you! I thought I lost you! If I was there I could have maybe prevented a scratch or two, but I wasn't. Please don't leave me!" I practicaly screamed.

He opened his eyes wide. "Did you say…what I think…you said?" he choked.

"Yes…I love you Kiku. I have for a while now. So please…don't leave me!" I cried.

The tears in his eyes finally started to fall. "I promise…I won't." he whispered.

I held him close to my chest as he cried into my shoulder as I gently begand stroking his back. After many hours of crying, he and I fell asleep in each others arms.

_AN1: Yes, I really just did write…that Kiku was almost raped. NOTICE I SAID "ALMOST"! Don't get angry, he wasn't…I'll go into detail in the chapter after the next one. Next we cut back to my other favorite couple at the moment Yao and Ivan._

_ AN2: I update very quickly (as many of you know) and try to keep a good pace going. However things will appear in my life off and on again. For instance, my grandmother took a fall ysterday so my brother will have to stay with her for a while. He normally takes me to school thus changes my schedule completely. I won't have more time to write but I will write whenever I can. _

_ AN3: Next chapter I will start on immediately after I post this so don't worry! See ya! Ja ne! ^^_


	7. Battle Plans

Tortured Souls

AN1: Feliciano had gotten out of bed to do his regular routine when he tripped on his shoelace, fell on his face, hit his head on a rock, fell unconscious, fell off a cliff, got stomped on by a dinosaur, falls into lava and burns to a crisp. When I write fan fictions I show no mercy.

AN2: Now you're probably wondering, "cirquegirl81, what was up with that?" Well it's to show that even though I may not be a good leader, I can't assert myself well, or have a good voice to speak out against others, but when it comes to fan fictions, I show my characters no mercy. Lol

-o-

Yao's POV:

We got off the plane about 10 minutes after Arthur announced we would be landing. Now we were practically in the middle of _nowehere_! Quite literally there was nothing around us except the landing strip and around us and fields.

"Where are we?" Lovino asked.

"This is my personal landing strip I have had for a while. It's perfectly secure and no one knows about it. However it is 20 miles away from the factory." Arthur replied.

"20 miles?" I exclaimed.

"It's far but it's secure. Also remember that they were storing illegal items inside there. They wouldn't want something like that out in the center of a giant city where surveilance could be easy to get. That's why they built out here in basically the middle of nowhere. That _does_ however give us a few minor setbacks." He explained.

"What do you mean setbacks?" Elizabeta asked.

"I mean…well…it will take a while before we can actually head out and rescue them." Arthur said.

I walked over to the brit. "How. Long?" I growled.

Arthur gulped. "About a day in a half max."

"WHY?" Lovino yelled.

"Well we need to get the cars out here to take us towards the factory and then refuel the plane. They'll refuel the plane in about 2 hours. The actual refueling of the plane will take 1 hour and while we're waiting on the fuel, they'll be bringing the cars. By the time we get the plane fueled and the cars here, it will be very late and it'll be night time. The next morning we have to get ready to leave and prepare for any outcomes that we might face. Not only do we not know if they have weapons of their own, we can be certain that Feliciano's an Kiku's health isn't in top notch conditions. We have to make sure that if we see that the worst has happened we can be preapred for it." He explained.

"If by health issues you mean most likely on the verge of death then yes I say we should be prepared." Roderich said darkly. In actuality he was just concerned for his used to be his country. He had grown to like the guy around and really changed his way on thinking of things.

That doesn't mean he has a right to piss me off about it. "Shut the hell up Roderich! No one knows what they're going through except them. I know for a fact that you would never want Feliciano to die as much as I don't want Kiku to die. So until we get things settled, _SHUT YOUR FACE!_" I yelled.

I stormed off towards some long grass near the landing strip and started to pace angrily. 'Stupid Roderich, all he ever does is run his mouth in the worst of times.' I thought bitterly. 'He knows nothing. _Nothing!_' tears started caressing my cheeks. 'He knows nothing about what Kiku is capable of doing. He is much stronger than what he lets on. He won't die.' I finally reached my breaking point. I collapsed to the ground and burried my face in my hands and cried heavily. "He won't die, he won't die, he _won't _die!" I cried.

I cried for what felt like an hour but was really just 2 minutes. Suddenly I felt big arms wrap around me and hold me tightly.

"Yao Yao OK da?" Ivan whispered.

I looked up to see his concerned face. He used his gloved hand to wipe the tears away on my face. I wrapped my arms around him and cried into his shoulder. He stroked my back and whispered soothingly into my ear, "It's alright." many times.

After a while I looked up at him. "I just have this very bad feeling that something terrible happened to Kiku." I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked

"It hit me a while ago. Something terrible has happened to Kiku, I _know_ it!" I cried.

Ivan looked at me straight in the eye and told me, "I promise that if they did anything to hurt Kiku in any way, they will surely have their heads bashed in with a pipe." He said.

Normally I would oppose his using of his pipe to beat others with but now I am more than happy to know that he is willing to go so far as to save my little brother. "Thank you Ivan." I cried and held onto him tightly.

He lifted my chin and and gently laid his lips on mine. I gladly took the kiss without complaint and held him there for as long as time would let us. My tongue asked for entrance which he allowed in without hesiation. Our tongues played around for dominance which he won after a while. Finally when our muscles were sore, we broke for air.

"I love you Ivan." I whispered.

"I love you too Yao." He whispered back.

We got up and headed back to the others were. Lovino and Antonio were talking aside from the others, Elizabeta and Roderich were off someplace else, and Alfred, and Arthur were discussing rescue plans with Francis. Francis didn't looktoo interested in that however and had a very evil auora surrounding him with a sadistic look on his face. In other words, Francis is being, well, Francis.

Arthur's POV:

"Ok so tomorrow we ride our way east to this point here." I said pointing to the place on the map. "We should stop about 2 blocks away and go in. The building has 3 entrances and exits. Frontal, which may be boobie trapped judging by the people we're dealing with, one on the side which you need a key to open so that's no goo." I explained.

"Where's the 3rd entrance?" Alfred asked.

"The 3rd entrance, which is the one we'll be using, is on the roof." I said.

"How the hell can we get onto the roof?" Alfred asked.

I faceplamed myself. "Fire escape stairs line the back side of the can get up through there. I have a lock pick with me in case we need it. Now the factory is very large in size which means they could be anywhere in that building. If we go in and they manage to drive off with Feliciano and Kiku, it's all over. That's why we need to find their transportation and cut the tires." I explained.

"Wow Arthur where'd you learn so much on attack plans such as this?" Alfred excalimed very easily ammused.

"You don't think I wasn't ever paying attention to those late night action movies you play before bed right?" I asked grinning.

"So that means _I _am actually the one to come up with the idea!" Alfred exclaimed.

"What?" I yelled. "I came up with the plan!"

"Yes but you got the idea from watching _my_ movies, which makes it _my_ idea! So that means _I'll_ be the hero!" Alfred exclaimed leaving me to another facepalm.

_AN1: Yeah I know I know short chapter bt it was to give you all and idea on the planning and to add some RoChu. _

_ AN2: My mom gave me a Panda Express Panda sh got a while ago and I named him Ivan Graginski! My black and white little papillon loves him to death! I was wondering if he would respond to me calling him Yao. I tried, I failed. _

_ AN3: Next time: All hell breaks loose!_

_ Feliciano: cirquegirl81 help!_

_ Me: WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED?_

_ Feliciano: *sobbing* Kiku won't wake up!_


	8. Wake up Kiku!

Tortured Souls

AN1: The scene where Ivan threatens to bash the kidnappers head in with a pipe was actually from a reviewer of mine (who is beyond epic in so many ways thank you!) ~Eva N Desu. You rock!

AN2: OK so just so you know I _will_ explain in my later chapters why the kidnappers are mostly beating up on Italy. In case you thought I might have forgotten to put that in, I haven't. I have spoiled it for some of my reviewers but I'm saying it now, I am _not_ leaving _any_ details out. Before I typed this, I wrote out every detail, every single fact I tried to make as accurate as possible. Well, almost. That CPR scene is a bit wrong actually.

~NONAMESWEREAVAILABLE told me that the "kiss of life" isn't really what you should do since your mouth has bacteria and you'd be blowing Carbon Dioxide into the person. So….T.V. AND MOVIES ARE DAMN LIARS! Just goes to show, you can't trust T.V.

I will be using a scene from my last story "Prisoner" into this chapter. The technique _does_ work and like my last story' I'm using it only for fluff. No messages saying "No it doesn't work you just made that up!" It does work, I've seen it work. I'll let you know what I'm talking about in the story.

AN3: I own nothing.

-o-

Feliciano's POV:

During the night I woke up to Kiku squirming. 'Is it morning?' I thought. 'It doesn't feel like it.' I looked down at Kiku who hadn't opened his eyes yet. "Kiku?" I whispered thinking he was awake.

"No…stop…" Kiku whispered.

"Kiku?" I whispered again. No reaction. He started to shake so I placed my hand on his back for attempted comfor but he flinched and softly gasped. 'He's dreaming, of what I wonder?' I thought.

Kiku's Pov:

_Dream/flashback_

_ As soon as the men started to beat me I fought back. I knew that I was badly outnumbered but that didn't mean I wouldn't put up one hell of a fight. _

_ 'This is for Feliciano!' I thought which gave me courage to suffer through it all. _

_ Every time I defended one block from one man I was hit with another two coming from behind or from the side. One managed to get a blow on me so hard, it sent me flying into a wall. I was dazed and I could only hear the men around me talking._

_ "The brat's too strong!" one man said. _

_ "Then we'll just have to wear him down now, won't we?" another voice said almost too hapilly. My eyes snapped open. "Hold him down! Lemme' crack him."_

_ Suddenly two men came and grabbed each of my arms. I tried to get out of their grip, flailing my legs every which way, but nothing worked. Then, the man with blond hair with blue eyes, was standing right in front of me smiling evilly. He crouched down and held my legs to the ground. I gasped as his face started becoming closer to mine. It was too close!_

_ "No! Don't get near me!" I yelled turning my head in every direction and clamping my eyes shut.I flailed my legs every which way and I kicked the man on the right in the chest and punched the man in front of me in the jaw. I sudddenly felt light headed and nauscious and I stumbled into a corner. My knees gave out and I buried my head in my knees._

_ 'This can't be happening to me…Feliciano san…after what I did, he won't even want me now.I wish big brother Yao were here now!' I thought as the men started to slowly surround me, one carrying a jagged knife. 'Tasukete! Dare ka tasukete! Feliciano san…oniisan…dare tasukete!' That was my last thought before they started to beat me until I lost consciousness. (AN: The rest is too graphic for this rating I have decided)_

End dream/flashback

Gentle whispering woke me up from my dream but I still appeared to be asleep. My mouth was dry; every breath I took I took in dry hot air. I am starving beyond all belief and I have a terrible headache.

"Kiku?" I heard Feliciano whisper.

I tried to open my eyes but nothing gave me energy to do so. My muscles refused to move. Before I slipped into darkness I managed to muster out in a dull, cracked whisper was,

"Wa…ter…"

Feliciano's POV:

"Wa…ter…" I managed to understand what Kiku was saying.

"Kiku…?" I asked and gently shaking him. He didn't wake up. "Ne, Kiku." I said louder shaking him a little harder. He still didn't wake up and he was going pale. "Kiku!" I yelled. Still no response. 'He said he needs water!' I thought. I gently placed him down and rushed towards the bars of the cell. "Help! Please somebody answer me damn it! Help!" I yelled as loud as I could.

Within seconds two men came down the hallway, their hands grasping the handle on their guns. "What is it brat?" they snarled.

"Please you have to help! He won't wake up and I've tried everything! He needs water immediately!" I cried.

They laughed coming closer to the cell bars. "Why the hell should we care?" one man said.

I grabbed the man by the shirt and yanked him towards me. "If he dies because you wouldn't get me some damn water, I won't hesitate to rip your guts out and feed them to some wolves!"

The man gulped but still tried to sound threatening but trying to do it while shaking was a difficult task. "Fine, we'll grant you that but don't fucking say _anything_ to _anyone_ you got it?" the man whispered.

"Then go!" I groweled and released him. They took off running in the other direction and minutes later they came back with a cup of clear(ish) water.

"Is there anything else you need you're royal son of a-" a man started but I glared at him

"Just leave!" I yelled. They left running in fear. I went back to Kiku who was still unconscious. "Kiku, I got water, wake up." I whispered gently pushing his raven hair back. He still didn't wake up or make any response to show he heard me. I felt tears come to my eyes. "Please, wake up…you told me you wouldn't leave me!" I whispered.

(AN: This is the scene I was talking about, it _does_ work.) Not knowing what else to do I opened his mouth and layed him down flat. I placed the water in my mouth and gently placed my lips on his, releasing the water into his mouth. I gently rubbed his throat up and down to help the water pass and he soon started coughing. I lifted his head into my arms and waited silently as he became adjusted to the cold sensation in his throat.

Kiku's POV:

I felt like I was on the verge of death when suddenly a cold liquid passed through my throat. 'Is this…water?' I swallowed whatever was left still in my moth but I choked and started coughing. I slowly started to open my eyes and when I realized that was being held by Feliciano in his arms just made my day.

"Feliciano s-san?" I asked.

He laughed and held me tightly. "Don't _scare_ me like that!" he said caressing my cheek.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered. I looked at the cup he held in his hand. "Is that water?" I asked looking at the tint of the liquid.

"I guess, I'm not so sure, but you were too dehydrated that this was better than nothing.

"Are you thirsty?" I asked looking at his pale skin and dry lips.

"I'll manage." He lied.

"Drink the rest." I told him even though I desperately wanted the rest. I watched him drink the rest and I couldn't help but put on a smile. "Feel better?" I asked.

"No, we're still in this hell and they did terrible things to you! But so long as I'm with you, I'll wear a smile on my face always." He said holding me close to him.

I couldn't contain myself anymore. I looked up at him, took his face into my hands and I layed my lips on his. It caught him off guard but I held on as if for dear life. After a few moments he kissed back holding me up by the neck and deepening the kiss even more. After a few minutes, we broke for air and I smiled up at him.

"I love you Feliciano san." I whispered.

"I love you too Kiku." He said. We held each other for the rest of the night.

_AN: So sorry everyone that it took so long. So much has been happening that I have had little to NO inspiration and or time to work on it. I will be moving AGAIN! We'll stillbe in the same town but still every weekend it's the same "Go look at neighborhoods to decide what's good and what isn't." And one day= about 2 hours of looking at 1 sector of multiple neighborhoods . We have about 8 sectors. –face desks- This will take a while. But I will still work on this! Don't worry I haven't forgotten this!_

_ Yes the rescue is coming very soon. Let's just give those characters a little push of the little cliff of the plot first. That way the recue team can swan dive and catch them! Yes they swan dive! Into the best rescue of their lives!_

_ See ya soon! _


	9. Rescue

Tortured Souls

AN1: Well life is a bit more hectic now with the earthquake in Japan. They are in my prayers so much. My prayers also go out to my Japanese teacher. I do not know yet how her family and friends are back home. (And if you guys think I will be making a one-shot off of this event, you have another thing coming because it is a very tragic event now and people [OK stupid people] from where I live actually died trying to get close to the tsunami. So no I won't make a one-shot N. Italy/Japan off of the earthequake/tsunami.) I say this because I actually heard one of my friends saying that it would be a cute one-shot for like Ja-an/Greece or something and I got pissed.

AN2: I will be switching off the perspective/POV in this chapter from Feliciano and Kiku to Yao and the others because yes, this is the rescue chapter.

AN3: I own nothing.

-o-

**Kiku's POV: **

The sounds of loud thumping of footsteps and angry voices managed to wake me up in the morning. I looked up at Feliciano who was still asleep. His eyes were just gently shut, his mouth hanging open by just an inch and he was blushing a little on his cheeks. 'I wonder what he's dreaming. I'll let him sleep a little longer then.' I thought and crawled out from his reach over to the bars of the cell. I heard just snipits of the men's conversation outside the cell and down the hallway.

"You fucking idiot! How in the hell could you underestimate them? Thanks to you, we're screwed!" one man said.

"Calm down man! We don't even know if they're coming to rescue them. For all we know, they're back in their little houses happy to finally those brats out of their lives." The second man said and I instantly recognized him as the man who tried to moleste me.

"OR they're coming RIGHT NOW to kill us! How could you forget to keep in touch with them to make sure they aren't trying anything stupid?" the first man said.

"First let me say that we have enough weapons now with us to start a fucking war, and second if they try anything stupid like a fucking rescue, they'll never see those brats alive again. We're in the clear." The second man said.

"Are you high off your ass? Have you all of a sudden forgotten what that Japanese asshole did to you when you just _tried _to touch him? He broke your jaw man! They aren't exactly "easy killing" if you know what I mean." The first man said facepalming himself.

"Then we'll have to find another way of breaking that brat. Wake them both, I know a way that is surefire non foolproof that you'll think I'm a genius in the end!" the man said and I heard footsteps leave and another pair coming closer.

I scooted over to Feliciano and started to gently shake him awake. "Feliciano! Feliciano san, wake up!" I whispered.

At the same time Feliciano opened his tired eyes, the cell door opened with a loud _crash_ as it hit the wall inside. I held on tightly to Feliciano refusing to let them take just him. "BRATS!" the man who tried to moleste me yelled, grinning when he saw me. "Get up! You two are both needed."

I tried one last time to try and act strong. "And if we refuse?" I said threateningly.

The man came in and before I could do anything he stormed in and picked up Feliciano by the hair. Feliciano yelled in pain and was quickly shut up when the man placed a gun against his temple and cocked the gun. Feliciano tried to muffle his yelps of pain and cries and ended up with muffled cries interrupted with gasps for air and tears strolling uncontrollably down his face.

"You are really starting to piss me off brat. So unless you want to see your little friend here dead, his blood splattered across your face, I suggest you shut the fuck up and come with me." He said.

I looked up at the trembling Feliciano who looked at me with fear in his eyes that pleaded for life. "Fine, we'll come. Just release Feliciano san from your grasp now or I'll show you _my _full wrath." I said menacingly.

"I see, got a little fight in you you little shit? I see. We'll take that out of you quickly." The man said dropping Feliciano. He crawled over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I held his head to my chest as he cried softly but heavily into it. "Get up. We leave now." He said holsting me onto my feet. I gently lifted Feliciano onto his feet and wrapped one arm around my shoulders.

The man took us to what I believe was the center of the place. It was very large and around us were cells that were so empty they held no warmth. Walkways were spread across the space above us showing the 2nd level to the large bulding. For some reason there were more lights on the 2nd level than on the ground level we were on.

"Stay." The man said and walked into darkness.

After a minute of pure silence Feliciano finally broke it. "Kiku…where..are we exactly?" he asked scooting closer to me.

"I don't know to be honest." I replied. Suddenly I was grabbed from behind and held to the ground by 4 men.

"KIKU!" Feliciano yelled.

**Yao's POV:**

After everything was finsihed and everyone was ready, we made our way to the Winchester Factory. It was about 2 stories high and stretched out about the size of half a football field. We made our way into the back where sure enough the fire escape was. Ivan helped lift me up to the entrance because the bottom part was so rusted it fell off when I tried myself to go up. Once I made it to the top I waited for everyone else. Next to come was Alfred, then Arthur, then Antonio, Lovino, Elizabeta, Roderich, Francis, then finally Ivan.

We made our way across the flat roof to the escape on the roof. It was bolted down so I took a knife I had in my pocket and I easily broke the rusted bolts and removed the metal plate.

"I'll head down first since _I'm_ the hero and hero's _always_ go first to make sure there's no danger!" Alfred said happily then hopping down into the hole.

"That bloody git will get himself killed if he goes to far in!" Arthur said then hopped inside as well.

"Need help Lovino?" Antonio asked.

"I can do it just _fine_ thank you!" Lovino said but then having himself slip a bit and hang on for dear life on the edge of the entrance. "Help me Antonio! Don't just stand there!" Lovino cried.

"Be quiet! If they are alerted we're dead aru!" I whispered angrilly.

Antonio helped Lovino and hopped in himself. After that Francis, giggling creepily went in. Ivan went in next and all that was left was me. As I placed my feet on the ladder inside I felt it crumble before my feet and I slipped, skidding my bare arms against the sharp metal. I instantly let go thinking I would be caught by concrete or even more metal. However I was then floating in air being held my huge arms.

"Well look at that, my little Yao came falling out of the sky and into my arms da! What are the odds?"

I grinned inspected my arms which were bleeding a bit but not a lot. "Damn aru." I whispered and started to wiggle my way out of Ivans arms.

"Do you need aid?" Arthur asked me.

I shook my head. "No, there will be no interruptions now that we've made it inside." I said.

Arthur nodded and followed Alfred who was starting to head down the long walkway. Ivan followed close behind me as I made my way towrads them adrenaline rushing through my veins. Suddenly they were approached with multiple a choice between left and right.

"Which way?" Francis asked.

"I…I'm not sure." Arthur said confused.

Suddenly a cry errupted from the right hallway that chilled my bones. "KIKU!"

Without another thought I ran down the right passageway as fast as possible, my hand reaching for the gun Ivan gave me before we got here. I could faintly hear everyone else running after me but I didn't stop for them.

'Hang in there little brother, we'll be there soon!' I thought.

**Kiku's POV:**

I struggled as they pinned me to the floor but they had a firm grasp on me. I saw in front of me Feliciano also struggling as 6 other men surrounded him. 2 men held bats, 3 held automatic weapons, and the last one held a serringe.

"Let me go!" I yelled trying to move but they had me.

"Kiku!" Feliciano cried but was quickly hushed as themen started to beat him repeatedly.

I felt like I was going to break because I know my heart was already doing so. "STOP IT! DON'T HURT HIM!" I yelled.

I was smacked by the man who had my right arm. "Shut up brat!" he said and held his hand over my mouth.

I was forced to watch in despair as the men kicked, punched, and beat Feliciano with bats. After a minute they laughed which gave Feliciano enough time to look up at me with tear filled eyes.

"Kiku…" he whispered. I could barely hear him but I read his mouth movements.

I nodded to tell him that I was listening.

"I…love…you…" he whispered.

I felt tears come to my eyes; I blinked and they came crashing down. I suddenly felt overcome with anger and I bit down hard on the man's hand. The man screamed out in pain and right as he did and got everyone's attention, I punched the man holding my left arm in the neck. However right as I did the two other men grabbed bats themselves and started to beat me with them. It was the worst pain and suffering I had ever felt and I thought there would be no end. All I could do was scream as loud as I could before I was hit again.

**Yao's POV:**

I ran faster as I heard more cries of pain. 'What the hell is going on?' I thought.

Finally we reached the center of the factory and passageways were spread across the air connecting the space between the second floor level. The other nations joined me and looked down below. Down below I saw a group of 10 men beating the shit out of 2 people. I peered down and saw that it was Feliciano and Kiku!

"Aiyaa!" I yelled and before Ivan could stop me, I jumped down swinging on the rusted bars until I hit the ground with a thud. Suddenly the other nations sppeared behind me hitting the ground with a _thump!_

The group of men stopped their beatings and looked towards us. Suddenly a man who had a hold on Kiku let go and walked a bit towards us. "They only send 7 people to stop _10_ of us? Pathetic! You're outnumbered!"

Out of nowhere Ivan appeared behind the man and smacked him in the head with his metal pipe. "I would say it's a pretty fair battle." He said. "_8_ against 10."

I immediately pulled out my gun and charged into the mass of people. I shot one guy in the knee and 2 more in the stomach. Behind me I could hear the other nations fighting the other men behind me. Suddenly I was smacked in my wounded arm and I accidentally dropped my gun. Before I could retrieve it it was kicked by this smug guy with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Yao!" I heard Kiku call.

I looked over tohim who looked at me, tears falling down his face but his face was filled with such fear when he glanced over to the man in front of me, it angered me to no end.

"Ah, so _this_ is Yao!" the man said. "For remembrance, I'm Eric. Remember that well."

"Why in the hell should I care aru?" I growled.

Eric smiled evily, too evily. "Cuz' while I was fucking your little brother he kept crying out for you to save him!" he laughed loudly.

The other nations gasped. As for me I was filled with anger to no end. "If that's true…" I whispered and charged at him, my hands curled into fists. "THEN!" I punched his rib cage. "YOU'RE NOW!" I kicked him in the shoulder dislocating it. "MY ENEMY!" I kicked him so hard in the chest that he flew back so far he hit the wall about 200 feet behind him.

Lovino charged at the men holding Feliciano who were holdng bats and Antonio and Elizabeta and Francis were right by his side. Roderich, Ivan, and I charged at the men who were holding Kiku. They were so caught in the heat of the battle that they didn't notice the men with automatic weapons dragging Kiku and Feliciano a little ways away from the battle holding the guns against their heads.

"STOP!" One of the men yelled. "OR YOUR FRIENDS ARE DEAD!"

We instantly stopped. Feliciano was crying histarically and Kiku was trying hard to hide his fearbut was doing the worst job of it. "Shinu koto o shitakunai!" I heard Kiku whisper. I instantly translated it to "I don't want to die!"

"Kiku, pease calm down, you won't die aru!" I said in Japanese. He looked up at me and I gave him a comforting smile.

"Shut up or they're dead!" the man yelled again.

'How in the hell are we going to get rid of their guns?' I thought.

Suddenly I heard laughter come in from above. "Now _I _ can be the hero!" I heard Alfred said. Low and behold there was Arthur and Alfred on the tall bems. Almost in synch they jumped down right on top of the two men smashing them to the ground which gave them the chance to attack and grab their guns. Alfred and Arthur pointed the guns at the standing men who were still fighting.

"Anyone who doesn't want to die today will get on the floor _now_!" Arthur yelled and the men dropped their weapons.

I rushed over to Kiku with Ivan not far behind me and I took him into my arms. He was shaking, beaten, bloody, and tears stung my clothing. I held him tightly in my arms while he held on as tightly as he could.

"It's alright now, you're safe aru." I whispered as Ivan came up behind him.

Ivan took off his coat, but not his scarf, and wrapped it around Kiku's shaking body. "Don't cry da. It's over now." He whispered patting Kiku's back.

I smiled up at Ivan when Kiku's shaking ceased a bit and he smiled innnocently back.

**Ivan's POV: **

Behind me I could hear the faint sound of laughter. I turn around and I see Eric getting up from off the wall that Yao kicked him towards. He started to limp over to Yao and Kiku pretty fast carrying a gun.

I got up and let off the scarriest auora I could fathem and stood protectively in front of Yao and Kiku.

"What are you going to do you asshole? The damage has been done. That brat of a hero is broken beyond repair, and last time I checked, I have a gun and you have no weapon!" Eric challenged holding up the gun sloppily still limping over turning into a run fairly quickly.

I heard Yao behind me hold tightly onto his little brother. I stood my ground smiling my hands behind my back holding my metal pipe. As the man got into the correct distance, which I call my overkill distance, he yelled loudly charging at me. Without hesitation I swung my pipe from around my back colliding with Eric's head. As he fell backwards I smashed my pipe into his face and blood splattered out. I felt anger fuel my blood and I continued to beat him just wanting to hurt the man who made my little Yao cry and hurt his little brother.

After multiple beating I figured he'd had enough. I backed off and found he was just a borken, bloody mass. Somehow I only managed to get a few droplets of blood on me, the majority of it was on my pipe. I normally would have expected the other nations to be trembling in fear but when I turned to them they were smiling, just mostly happy they had Feliciano and Kiku back.

"It's alright now. Let's head home." I said to everyone and walked slowly towards Yao. I know I've told him I've killed in the past but he never has seen me kill in front of him in cold blood. "Yao? I'm sorry." I said. Sudden'y two pairs of arms wrapped themselves around me and when I looked down there was Yao and Kiku.

"Thank you! Thank you so much Ivan!" Kiku and Yao were sobbing into my chest.

I patted them on the back and I held them both in my arms. Even though Kiku and I have had our disputes in the past, I think for the time being we can get along for this situation.

"Come on little brother let's go home." Yao said lifting up Kiku into his arms. I walked with him noticing Lovino, Antonio, Roderich, and Elizabeta caring for Feliciano to my right.

**Lovino's POV: **

I held Feliciano in my arms tightly, daring anyone else to interfere. Feliciano, now realizing that he was free from this place started bawling into my chest.

"What the hell did those bastards do to you little brother?" I asked.

"Te-terrible things…they beat me…and then they…put me…in a gas chamber!" he sobbed.

Elizabeta gasped while Roderich growled quietly. I took off the small jacket I had on and wrapped it wround his shoulders. I held him close to me and storked his hair. It took me a minute to realize those bastards yanked out the curl in his hair. 'That's the least of my worries! But those bastards are going to pay for that too!' I thought to myself.

"Lovino, we need to get Feliciano into a hospital now." Antonio said coming up behind me.

"You're right." I said lifting up Feliciano into my arms. "Let's go."

"Wait! What about the men who kidnapped them?" Elizabeta asked.

I turned and looked at them. Then I looke at Feliciano beaten, bloody, and a mess. "Let them die." I whispered chillingly.

_AN1: WOOHOO! Finished this chapter! Yeah I know, thrilling eh? What was funny about this was the fact that writing all of this I was listening to Disturbia and dancing in my chair! Well I WOULD have had this up a bit earlier today but the thing was we were hit with a TERRIBLE storm and my mom thought it was best to shut our computers down to not cause any damage to my computer. When I complained she said "Would you rather have no computer for a few hours or no computer at all?" I shut up and we watched Twister until the storm passed over. It ripped the tiles off the roofs of my apartment complex, knocked over trees, and made the tiles land in trees and bushes! It was freakin AWESOME!_

_ AN2: Next time we journey to the hospital! Yay free hand sanitizer! _

_ AN3: If I get any Japanese wrong, don't blame me, blame google! lol_


	10. Hospital run

Tortured Souls

AN1: Sorry I haven't updated in a bit, but now that Spring Break is finally here I can work on this! I had to deal with teachers trying to cram down any last minute info on everything before I go that I just want to scream!

First I print something. Forgot it needed to be double space. No problem, I reprint. I go to turn it in and he's talking to two of my friends and asking them "Did you proof read it?" They, terrible liars that they are, said "Yeah…totally…I just did…" He was like "Go through it and find five words to take out and replace with more fresh, professional vocabulary. –turns to me- You do the same! ^^" Me: "WHAT?" So I do that and I hit the print button. At the same time he comes up to me at my computer and he's like "DO you know what a semi colon is?" I was thinking, 'Are you really going to do this…?' He's like "I want you to put in 2 semi colons into it! Did you already print?" Me: "Yes…." "Ok just leave it out then." My mind was so badly wanting to scream, "YOU PUT IN 2 SEMI COLONS! I'M DONE! I DID 6 PROJECTS IN 2 WEEKS AND I HATE IT! NO MORE! NO. F'N. MORE!" So yeah, a bit stressful.

AN2: Yeah so you think things will calm down just a bit in this chapter right? They make it to the hospital, get fixed up and go on living on with their yaoi filled lives right? This is ME you're talking about people! I can't just have that happen! This is fluff! Hard ass fluff! They don't GET a happily ever after, they get eachother but are very traumotized in the process!

Wow I think I turned into Drosselmeyer from Princess Tutu somewhere during this story. (If you don't know who he is, he is a crazy old storyteller who gains plessure from writing tragedy's. However the tragedy happens in real life and Drosselmeyer is kind of dead. –cough-Not in my other story!-cough- Wow I should really see a doctor about that cough! ^^)

AN3: I own nothing except the idea of finding the circumfrance of the most epic sandwich in the world.

-o-

**Yao's POV:**

As I exited the factory, Ivan with his arm wrapped around my shoulder and me carrying an unconscious Kiku, I was for some reason overcome with a great sadness. 'Why should I be sad? We got Kiku and Feliciano back, why am I on the verge of tears?' I thought to myself having tears escaping the tight grasp I had and sliding down my pale cheeks.

"Why are you crying Yao? Were you hurt in the battle da?" Ivan asked wiping that lone tear away.

"I…don't know why….but it feels like…I should have come earlier aru. Than maybe Kiku wouldn't have been…wouldn't have been…" I said, more tears escaping.

Ivan nodded understanding. "What's been done has been done da. The thing that you can do for Kiku now is to be there for him da."

I looked down at the sleeping Kiku who looked as he did when he was a kid being carried to bed after falling asleep on the couch at night. I smiled finally having him back. "You're right Ivan. I won't let him out of my sight for a while aru." I told him looking into his violet eyes.

He smiled innocently back at me and kissed my temple. "Perfectly understandable. I be there for him too da!" he said.

I smiled appreciately up at him. "Thank you aru." I said and we walked back to the cars silently.

**Kiku's POV: **

_Dream:_

_ I was once again standing in the middle of a dark room, no one around me. 'This feels a lot like my last dream I had before I was taken!' Just on cue Feliciano stood in front of me but this time he was on the ground. "Feliciano!" I cried and rushed over to him._

_ He was flat on his back, eyes closed, that once cheerful smile he always had on was replaced with a contempt face with a twist of pain. Suddenly out of nowhere a beeping was rattling my ears. _

_ 'It sounds like a heart monitor.' I thought. As if someone heard me a heart monitor was right next to Feliciano, displaying a very low heart rate. _

_ "It doesn't look like he's going to make it." A voice said in the darkness. _

_ 'Who said that? Are they talking about Feliciano?' I thought looking everywhere but finding no live soul._

_ Suddenly the blackness around us changed into a white hospital setting. I stood next to Feliciano who was sleeping on a white bed, while everyone stood in the hospital room. There was Yao, Ivan, Lovino, Antonio, Elizabeta, Roderich, Alfred, and Arthur. In front of the group stood a doctor with a clipboard._

_ "What are you talking about you bastard? What do you mean he's not going to make it?" Lovino challanged at the doctor tears falling from his face._

_ "The tests results show that he has about a 7% chance of surviving the injuries that he has." The doctor said._

_ Elizabeta collapsed onto the floor crying with Roderich at her side. The rest of the nations stood in shock and Lovino stormed out of the room with Antonio chassing after him._

_ I looked back at Feliciano who was sleeping quietly. I placed a hand on his cheek and caressed it gently tears falling from my face. Suddenly everyone in the room vanished leaving only me and Feliciano and that damn heart monitor. _

_ "I love you Feliciano." I whispered. A second later that heart monitor that was displaying a steady amount of beeps, turned itself into a long high pitched note as the tears I held in for so long released themselves._

End dream:

I woke up gasping for air and clutching my chest. I looked around at my surroundings and realized I was on a plane with the other nations around me. Yao and Ivan sitting on opposite sides of me, Lovino, Antonio, and Feliciano opposite of me, Eliziabeta sitting on the left side of Lovino with Roderich next to her and Alfred and Arthur sitting on the right side of Antonio. Feliciano was being held by Lovino, who was also asleep.

"Are you alright aru?" Yao asked concerningly.

I looked over to him just thankful that it was all just a dream. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a nightmare." I said.

"I hope so. It was a bit terrible watching you squirm and cower in fear da." Ivan said an evil auora errupting off of his body. I shivered in fear. He seemed to notice this because he patted my head a bit roughly and smiled. "Don't worry, I won't cause any more harm for a while."

It made me feel a little better but I was still a bit queesy. Yao on the other hand was smiling widly up at the taller nation.

Suddenly a small cough brough mine, and everyone elses attention over to Feliciano. Feliciano started to wake up but his coughing refused to cease. I got up and walked over to him "Feliciano san are you OK?" I asked gently.

His coughing didn't stop and in fact worsened into a horase outburst of coughs. He collapsed onto the floor of the plane coughing terribly.

"Feliciano!" I cried immediately at his side. The other nations huddled around to see what was wrong as I held him in my arms powerless. "What happened?" I asked.

He looked up at me with tears in his eyes. "Ki…ku…help me!" he whispered then proceeded to cough up blood then fall unconscious.

"Feliciano!" I cried. I shook him hoping to wake him up but it didn't work. Blood trickled from Feliciano's mouth and tears came to my eyes.

"Antonio, do something! _Anything!_" Lovino yelled panicking.

As soon as Antonio stood up I huddled over Feliciano, a glare forming in my eyes. "No!" I challenged up at the taller nation. In any other case he would have gladly stood in the background and let the others do their work. Now I was in the middle of it all, ready to challenge anyone who came near my Feliciano. Tears were now falling from my face and I snarled. Not from anger at the others for trying to get near but at myself for feeling so powerless.

'I need to do something! Anything! I feel so weak now!' I thought.

Suddenly a gentle touch on my shoulder brought my attention to behind me. As I turned my attention he managed to get next to me. "Let me help Kiku. I came prepared aru." Yao said reaching into his red with golden outlines bag. He reached in and pulled out a serrenge. I quickly grabbed his wrist remembering that one kidnapper had a serrenge and injected it into Feliciano. I don't trust those things anymore. Yao looked at me clear in the eyes, my raven eyes meeting his hazel brown. "I. Won't. Hurt. Him. I promise Kiku aru." He whispered. I could hear in his voice that he was telling the truth and I let go of his wrist.

Yao injected the medicine into Feliciano's neck and his face that was twisted before in pain, now seemed content and relaxed. I caressed his cheek having the leftover tears fall onto his face. Yao gently rubbed my back. I never told him that I had feelings for Feliciano, but in the past month, I haven't been hiding it that well. Now he knows everything just from my actions. I think I'm OK with him knowing.

-o-

For the rest of the trip I held Feliciano in my arms making sure nothing could hurt him. When Lovino at first refused to let me just hand onto him, Yao threw a small tantrum and Arthur carefully explained. While explainging, Lovino looked over to me. When I felt his gaze on me, I kept my gaze on Feliciano. Lovino eventually sat back down with an exasperated sigh next to Antonio. About an hour later we landed and were quickly escorted to the nearby hospital. For the next 2 hours I was knocked unconscious while the doctors worked on me.

**Yao's POV:**

The next 2 hours were the most tensious moments ever. I waited in the lobby pacing back and forth waiting for the doctors to come out and give us a heads up on Kiku and Feliciano. After what seemed like an eternity a doctor came out with a clipboard and a tired look on his face. Everyone was on their feet within seconds.

"What's the news aru?" I asked.

"Well Kiku Honda will be just fine. He has sustained some broken bones and just some pulled muscles. We cleaned up the scratches and the bruises will heal on their own with just some rest and care." The doctor said.

I breathed a sigh of relief along with Arthur and Alfred.

"And what about Feliciano?" Lovino challenged standing next to me.

The doctor took a deep breath and looked down at his clipboard. "I'm just going to say it, we fear the worst. He has multiple broken ribs, an infection from a bad knife wound in his arm and…" the doctor started but looked a bit tensious.

To this delay Lovino grabbed the doctors shirt. "AND. WHAT?" he growled.

The doctor gulped and looked at him straight in the eyes. "We ran multiple tests, and we found a highly toxic chemical in his lung, most likely from an injection. We found out that the toxic chemical has worked its way into his lungs, most likely the cause for him coughing up blood. We gave him the proper medicine for it but we fear we might have been too late. He has about a 7% chance of living. If he doesn't wake up, he may die very soon." The doctor said calmly.

Lovino let go of the mans shirt and stumbled backwards and caught by Antonio.

"May we see them?" Elizabeta asked.

"Yes, they're down that hallway , second door on the right. Kiku's is the second door. Feliciano's is the third." The doctor said pointing to the hallway.

**Kiku's POV:**

I was about half awake. I could wake up, and recognize everything I saw clearly as if I was seeing it perfectly. I woke up after being knocked out about 10 minutes ago. At first everything was spinning but once I got used to everything but while I could understand everything, I was far from fully awake. If I tried to get up, I would most likely fall over. I noticed that the door to my room was being opened and the other nations came piling in, Yao being the one close to me.

"Hey guys." I said half minded, my mind on autopilot.

"Hey Kiku, how are you feeling aru?" Yao asked pushing my hair back.

"Fine I guess, just a bit tired. And dizzy." I added starting to feel a little more awake now that I was talking.

"Dude you had us worried!" Alfred said patting my shoulder.

"It wasn't bad, honestly. I'm OK." I said a bit confused.

"Well we had no idea if you were gonna make it, unlike Feliciano-" Alfred started but then was shut up by a hard punch to the gut by Arthur.

However once he mentioned Feliciano, my mind foggyness was instantly cleared. "What do you mean?" I asked slowly not sure what to expect.

Everyone remained quiet and that's when I realized that they were near tears, and Lovino, Antonio, and Elizabeta were not here.

"Guys, can you let me speak to Kiku alone please aru?" Yao asked and they nodded and left.

I looked up at Yao with the upmost seriousness. "What happened?" I asked.

Yao took a breath and took my hand. "This isn't going to be easy aru. They found a toxic chemical in Feliciano's lungs, which is the cause for him coughing up blood aru. They gave him the medicine to kill it, but the rest is up to Feliciano aru. In the state he's in, they say he has only a 7% chance of surviving aru." He said looking into my eyes.

I was overcome with so many emtion: fear being the big one, sorrow, despair, lonliness, and grief. "This…this can't be happening….no!" I cried tears reaching the tips of my eyes.

"I'm sorry Kiku aru." Yao said.

"I need to see him, now." I said getting up and found I was already redressed. I forgot the fact that I still couldn't stand properly and I stumbled to the ground only to be caught by Yao.

"Easy now, I'll take you to him." He said and we walked out the door and into the room next door.

I walked towards the bed and the thoughts of my dream came back. Everyone was around his bed, Elizabeta crying and Lovino standing next to Feliciano. Feliciano had an annoying heart monitor plugged into him, and tubes running every which way. He on the other hand looked so peaceful.

"Come on everyone, lets leave them alone aru." Yao said leading everyone out.

Lovino statred to protest but Antonio gently guided him out, wiping away his tears as he left. Yao nodded to me and smiled gently before leaving and closing the door. I looked bac to Feliciano, tears threatening to fall. His mouth was partly open, his eyes closed gently, and he layed out flat. Ringing loudly in my ears was the sounds that herrald the end, _beep…beep…beep…beep…_

"It can't end like this, not after all we've been through." I whispered leaning in closer. I caressed his cheek and brushed his loose bangs from his face. I got no reaction. "Please…wake up!" I whispered but still nothing. "Please Feliciano…don't leave me alone…" I whispered caressing his lips with my fingers. "I love you."

I gently caressed my lips over his and slipped my hand behind his neck, my tears falling from my face and onto his. I backed off slowly licking off the taste of his bottom lip. I still got nothing. I collapsed sobbing onto his bed as the heart monitor continued its slow array of _…beep…..beep….beep…..beep….._I got up and started tohead towards the door. I didn't even get that far before the heart monitor started beeping faster. _…beep…beep…beep…_I turned around back to Feliciano who was groaning and wanting to sit up, eyes still closed, but failing.

"Feliciano?" I asked rushing back over to him. Feliciano slumped back down in his bed and I gently slid my fingers through his hair.

Soon enough after I spoke, his eyes opened the tinniest bit. "Good…morning…" he gently whispered.

The tears in my eyes were so heavy now I couldn't contain them all. "Feliciano….thank God!" I cried and wrapped my arms tightly around him. I felt a very weak attempt by Feliciano to wrap his arms around me. I took his hand into mineand held it tightly. "Please…don't leave me…you promised you wouldn't."

Feliciano smile and took his other hand and wiped away the tears that were falling from my face. "I…won't…I love…you." He whispered.

I leaned in and kissed him passionately. After a minute I broke and cupped his face in my hand. "I love you too." I whispered.

-o-

_Finally! Sorry again it took so long, my life has been uber busy. Well I didn't think it'd be this long but you know me, once I get rolling there is no stopping me from going all the way! ^^ Well here you guys go, yes there will be another chapter after this explainging everything that hasn't been said or explained. I will also be adding a new feture into the chapter since it's the last chapter which is where I add all the names of the people that has reviewed my story. They are good people for reviewing! If you are a good person, you'll review this!_


	11. Epilogue

Tortured Souls

AN1: Hey guys! Well this is the final chapter to the story! Yeah I know, :'((((((( but hey, it's not the end to my flowing ideas! Here is what I have flowing for story ideas:

RussiaXChina (one shot X2 I have 2 great ideas! ^^)

JapanXItaly (one shot)

MarthXIke (yes from Super Smash Brothers Brawl! ^^ They are just too cute! Full story)

? What's this? This my reviewers is a secret fan fiction I plan on writing. Only I know what it is and it's going to be the longest story I have ever written. It will actually be in 3 stories because it's so long! I'll give you all a hint as to what it is. "Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, Ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul." and yes, it is a yaoi! ^^

Well I'll certainly be busy so you don't have to worry about me not updating another story. Besides, I'll come up with more ideas along the way do I'll certainly have more stories afterwards.

AN2: Without further adeu I present the final disclaimer of this story. I own _nothing_ but the idea to create this story!

-o-

**Feliciano's POV:**

After a while, I had fallen asleep with Kiku in my arms. I felt sick to my stomach from the drugs but I felt a litle better holding Kiku in my arms. I looked down at the sleeping man who was resting his head gently on my chest, his arm splashed across my stomach,and his facial expression blank.

'He can sleep peacefully now. He doesn't even think that I haven't seen him crying at night, whimpering in pain when he is asleep. I haven't been able to sleep peacefully for the past week and I know he couldn't either.' I thought remembering one night in the cell where I woke up to see Kiku having a nightmare.

I ran my fingers through his silky black hair and smiled. Suddenly his raven eyes slowly opened and once he laid his eyes on mine he smiled sweetly. "Good morning." I said gently running my fingers across his cheek.

Before he could reply the door to the room slamed open and in popped a very happy Alfred! "Hey dude! Heard that ya woke up and I wanted to see if it was true! You didn't die, that's awesome!" Alfred exclaimed patting my shoulder.

Arthur was next to come in along with everyone else. Kiku however didn't move from his place on top of me which I thought he would because of his normally shy personality. Yao was standing next to Ivan who was wearing Ivan's scarf around his neck. Arthur glared at Alfred for such a comment then walked over to the bed and stood next to me.

"Feliciano I have some news on the…incident." Arthur said a bit slowly on the word 'incident'

Kiku crawled closer to me and I looked at him and smiled. "What about it vee?"

"Well first I have found out just who exactly their leader is, the name might cause you to remember something. Does the name Eric Kirbsky ring any bells?" Arthur asked.

I instantly looked up at the brit remembering what happened 3 years ago.

_Flashback_

_ I was sitting in my house having made some pasta for my boss, Arthur, Arthur's boss and I. I added my special tomato sauce onto it and delivered it to the table we were sitting at. _

_ "Pastaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I announced setting it down on the table in front of everyone. _

_ "Thank you Feliciano!" my boss said chowing down. Arthur and his boss ate theirs a bit slowly still looking at the papers they had brought with them. _

_ "Now, we need to get right down to business." Arthur's boss started saying. "We have a factory in North England called the Winchester Factory."_

_ "It's more of a sotrage place for packages until they are shipped out properly." Arthur said._

_ "Yes, now we have been receiving reports that there have been some shipments of illegal products from Italy." Arthur's boss said taking a bite of his pasta._

_ I cried out, "Ahhhh! I didn't do anything I swear!"_

_ Arthur replied, "Yes we know _you _didn't do anything Feliciano. This has been happening behind your back. Some people from Italy have been shipping illegal arms and weapons and they have been stored at Winchester factory. We believe that the man in charge at Winchester Factory that is the leader in storing these illegal weapons as well. His name is Eric Kirbsky. He has had a history of violence and shot a man in the shoulder once in 1994."_

_ "What do you want us to do about this?" my boss asked._

_ "Well we have been tracing the arms dealing back to Ialy and we believe we have found out where there headquarters is. All you two need to do is once we give you the place, go in and shut them down for good. It's as simple as that. Once that takes place we shut down Winchester Factory." Arthur's boss said._

_ "Veee! It's easy! We'll take this Eric guy down as fast as possible! Just as soon as I take a nap." I said lying down on the couch._

_ "WHAT?" Arthur yelled but I already fell asleep._

End flashback:

"Yes, you told me about him 3 years ago. You said he was an arms dealer." I said holding tightly onto Kiku's hand.

"Well I have found that the leader who kidnapped you both was none other than Eric Kirbsky." Arthur said.

Kiku silently gasped and tears started to fall down his face. I for one started to panic. "I remember seeing him! He saw me too! When we busted the dealers in Italy he was there and he saw me! But he ran away…" I whispered.

Lovino came up to the edge of the bed with Antonio behind him. "I remember you telling me about that. I didn't take it seriously…I should have…" he said.

"Yes well it seems that that look alone had him remember you for these long years. He stalked you down for the rest of those years and watched your every move so that he could get the timing right to kidnap you. He was kidnapping you at the same time however that Kiku decided to come over. He only however, held a grudge against you because you busted him and his work." Arthur explained.

Kiku looked up at me and I looked at him saddened. "I'm so sorry Kiku! It should have been me they took, you didn't do anything wrong and that monster hurt you!" I cried holding Kiku close to me crying.

Kiku reached up and wiped away the tears on my face. "I didn't care that I got hurt. It hurt me more that they did this to you in the first place." Kiku replied also crying.

I held him tighter as he did the same for me. I silently whispered in his ear, "I love you." and I heard him say the same thing.

"I'm sorry everyone. This should have never happened. I shouldn't have gotten kidnapped along with Feliciano. I'm sorry for this much trouble." Kiku said not looking at anyone and just staring at the bed.

"Aiyaa!" Yao yelled grabbing Kiku's shoulders. "You are acting like you're some sort of burden could you have prevented this aru? You couldn't have. Now I know you never liked this much attention before but let us help you Kiku aru." He said truthfully.

"And the same thing goes for you Feliciano!" Lovino said placing his hand on my shoulder. "We're all here for the two of you and we always will be."

I smiled and held Kiku close to me as the other nations gathered around us embracing us both. Finally, for the first time in months, I am truly happy.

_AN1: Low and behold it is done! Sorry again for the lateness of everything. As many of you know there was a huge glitch in the server of so I was kinda screwed in posting and I was all like "GRRR ANGRY FACE! –Falcon PUUUUNCH!- However it is now done and I wasn't sure how to wrap up everything with more fluff. _

_ AN2: Again I will be busy with school and after school stuff but I won't stop writing no matter what. At least I'm not reading the book everyone else in my class is reading. It's called  
"Kaffir Boy", an audobiography about Mark Mathabane and his sturggles growing up in South Africa. I haven't even read through chapter 3 and I'm already getting depressed! My sister and my friend and I won't bereading it for its graphicness. I say it's good I'm not reading it because if I get depressed, I can't write. If I don't write, you guys will be like "NOOOOO!" and I'd be like "-sigh- What's the point of yaoi…..?" lol. Now THAT is the sign of the appocolypse! Me not writing yaoi and finding no point to! _

_ AN3: More fluff on the way! Now I be off cuz it's the weekend and I am tired! Ja ne! Aishiteru minna! Oyasuminasai! Arigatou gozaimashita! _


End file.
